


With Careful Hands

by Iki_teru



Series: Short of Breath [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: SMOOCH, a first one at least





	With Careful Hands

**Author's Note:**

> a million billion thanks to @rainingsomewhere for both the prompt list and the edits. These works would not exist without her.

Yuffie has instigated every moment of their relationship from the very first hand hold—so really, it shouldn’t be any surprise when their first kiss is also her doing. 

Leon will remember it for the rest of his life. 

The air is still cool in early spring, more flowers cropping up almost as they breathe. All of the Garden spreads out beneath them but (for once) Leon isn’t watching the city. He lies on the grass, head pillowed on his arms, eyes closed against the bright blue of the sky. It’s nice, relaxing like this, although he’d never admit that out loud. 

Yuffie is by his side (she always has been, even before they became a “thing”. It’s been four months since she first twined their fingers together and stared him square in the eyes and just… baldly confessed her affection for him. He has yet to really regain his footing and really, it doesn’t seem like he’s going to anytime soon.) She chatters away about nothing and everything, the soft  _ shnik _ as she sharpens her shuriken accompanying her words. 

Things are too quiet and Leon cracks open an eye, not nearly as startled as he probably should be that Yuffie is leaning over his person. 

“Leon,” she says in a tone quite unlike her usual shuriken-patter. “I’m going to do something now, and I need you to promise not to freak out.” 

She doesn’t give him a chance to promise one way or the other, merely closes her eyes and leans down before pressing her mouth against his briefly. Then it’s over and she’s pulling back and Leon reaches up without giving it much thought, one hand cradling the back of Yuffie’s head to gently nudge her back down—if she wants—while the other traces the line of her jaw and he has never regretted wearing gloves as much as he does right now. 

She laughs once, bright and sweet, and then any subsequent sound is swallowed by Leon’s mouth against hers. 


End file.
